


Hive

by Grymn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Drama, Fantasia, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Suspenso, Violencia, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grymn/pseuds/Grymn
Summary: Friday Holloway no está listo para perdonar a quien lo atormentó por dos años ni hacerle favores a alguien que constantemente se ríe de su nombre, pero, por sobre todo, no está preparado para tener que salvar el mundo con la ayuda de un compañero de clase con un amplio prontuario policial.Lamentablemente, no hay muchas opciones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La historia toca temas de abuso emocional, problemas mentales serios, desórdenes alimenticios, bullying, maltrato animal, violencia desmedida y otros asuntos poco agradables. También hay insectos. Muchos insectos. En capítulos en que alguno de estos temas sea más aparente, daré el aviso necesario, pero como advertencia general, he aquí la misma.
> 
> Aparte de eso, espero disfruten esta dulce historia sobre la amistad y la lealtad.

Había algo muy preocupante respecto a la presencia de Cole en la sala de clases en ese momento, mientras Friday trataba de ignorarlo y terminar de barrer los rincones de la parte de atrás, donde usualmente terminaban los papeles que sus compañeros de grado se tiraban entre sí. Cole, extrañamente silencioso, simplemente lo miraba hacer, impasivo, y Friday lamentaba el ya estar casi listo con la limpieza del salón porque era lo único que le permitía ignorarlo tan agudamente. Se suponía que otros dos compañeros debían ayudarlo en esta tarea, pero ya era viernes y durante toda la semana ambos habían huido de su labor. Friday, sin muchas ganas de hacer algo al respecto, había refunfuñado entre dientes en las tardes pero no había hallado el coraje para comunicarle de esta injusticia a algún profesor.

Dejó la escoba y la pala en la esquina de siempre y se dirigió a su asiento a recoger su mochila. Cole, aún sin moverse, lo observaba ahora con cierta expectación que Friday no estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus ojos; lo que veía normalmente en la cara de Cole era algo más parecido a la expresión que ponen los niños cuando consiguen que algún otro diga groserías sin saber que son tal, solo con el fin de meterlos en problemas, excepto que Cole era mucho más directo en sus métodos y el fin no era tanto provocarle líos a Friday sino más bien exacerbar los ya existentes, como su completa falta de amistades.

Friday suspiró. Quería irse, en realidad, había pasado la mañana queriendo irse y no tenía el temple para gastar su viernes aguantando a Cole y su nueva táctica de acoso escolar.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó sombríamente, la mochila ya en la espalda. Cole apretó los labios y afirmó la espalda en la puerta atrás de él, el único escape de ese infierno de cuatro paredes que a Friday ya le estaba empezando a dar asco. Esto iba a dar para largo, si es que aquello significaba algo más que Cole tratando de parecer genial.

—Te quería pedir un favor.

Friday lo miró.

—Huh.

Probablemente iba a pedir algo estúpido. Era un poco triste de admitir, pero no había persona que él conociera mejor en toda la escuela que a Cole. No eran amigos ni mucho menos; en realidad, todo el mundo parecía entender que si alguno de ambos moría en algún accidente bizarro, el otro sería el principal sospechoso. Aun así, Friday conocía a Cole desde los doce años, lo que hacía cuatro años de verle la cara todos los días, de intentar sacarle los ojos una vez cada dos semanas  y de recibir insultos de su parte por cada clase. Friday ya había pasado por varios asientos frente a profesores que le hablaban de su situación como _víctima de bullying_ , término que a él, sinceramente, le crispaba los nervios. No podía negar que eso era, porque Cole un día, de la nada, había decidido que lo detestaba con toda su alma y había amaestrado a todos sus amigos para atormentar a Friday apenas lo vieran, pero el llamarse a sí mismo víctima tenía un peso tan lastimero que Friday simplemente no podía usar ese epíteto con tanta sencillez.

Ser víctima sonaba como ser incapaz de defenderse. Si Cole se reía de su cabello rojo o de que era muy alto o de que no podía hablar en público sin tiritar como perro con distemper o de su nombre, Friday respondía que Cole apenas sabía leer, ¿cómo mierda lo habían dejado pasar de grado? Nadie se metía cuando cruzaban golpes, ni siquiera los amigos de Cole.

Friday suspiró nuevamente. Eso no era completamente cierto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, más que todo por curiosidad. Cole se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, con mil inicios falsos a lo que fuera que quería decir, lo que era curioso de ver. Cole no solía dudar antes de hablar y no solía, tampoco pedirle favores a alguien a quien consideraba inferior, pero Friday suponía que esto ya no podía ponerse más anormal.

—Tú hablas harto con June, ¿cierto?

Pregunta inútil, sin duda, porque June era la única persona con la que Friday hablaba de manera cortés y Cole sabía esto porque más que de una vez Friday lo había visto tratar de no mirarle de manera muy obvia el escote a June, que para todo propósito, solo reía.

No era el problema de Friday, en absoluto, excepto cuando sí. June, que vivía la vida escolar más estereotípica del planeta, con juntas de clubes y charlas con profesores e intentos de hacer política entre estudiantes exhaustos y antipáticos, también se tomaba el tiempo a veces para hablar con su vecino de infancia, lo que también era asquerosamente cliché, si Friday lo pensaba bien. June era su mejor amiga solo por descarte porque él no tenía más amigos y ella era lo suficientemente buena persona como para no rechazarlo por ser un fracaso en todo aspecto, pero tampoco era tan bondadosa como para dejar de congeniar con las mismas personas que hacían de su vida un infierno constante.

Era una relación complicada, sin duda, o al menos lo era de parte de Friday. De niño, cuando su popularidad era ligeramente mejor, hasta había pensado casarse con June y una parte de él jamás había dejado esa empresa de lado. Hasta había cambiado de colegios por ella.

—Sí —respondió al notar que la pregunta no era retórica. Cole no era un sujeto muy listo, sin duda.

—Es que sabes —dijo Cole para luego titubear, acomodarse el pelo rubio torpemente y humedecerse los labios— he estado pensando en preguntarle si, si ella quiere…

—Acostarse contigo.

Cole lo miró con veneno. Friday trató de no sonreír.

—Mira —siguió luego de la interrupción—, es solo que no me escucha cuando yo le pregunto, ya. No me toma en serio.

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Así que lo que te quería pedir era si podías… interceder.

Era sorpresivo que Cole siquiera supiera una palabra tan larga. Friday esperó a que explicara más pero Cole se quedó callado, probablemente tratando de luchar contra el enrojecimiento que le estaba subiendo por el cuello hasta las orejas.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte por ti si quiere salir contigo? —preguntó. Cole asintió torpemente, casi tímido, en toda su magia de no haber sucedido nunca frente a Friday—. ¿Te das cuenta de que no tenemos diez años, cierto?

—Si pudiera preguntarle yo, lo haría.

—No veo qué te impide preguntarle tú.

—¡Ya te dije que no me toma en serio!

—¿Por qué no otra persona?

—Nadie más quiere.

Friday rió sin querer.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí quiero?

Cole lo pensó por un instante. Friday esperó para sus adentros que no fuera a dañarse el cerebro haciendo eso.

—Te puedo devolver el favor.

—Claro. ¿Cómo?

—Pues pide tú.

Lo consideró. Era tentador, pero no sabía qué cosa Cole podía darle a cambio que valiera tanto como sacrificar sus sentimientos por June y hacerle un favor al adefesio frente a él. Podía pedirle que por favor lo dejara en paz, pero sabía que esto ya estaba tan arraigado en Cole que no bastaría un mero juramento para que se detuviera. Cole no era tan noble como le gustaba pensar que era, y Friday solo era generoso con aquellos que se lo habían ganado.

Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda e indicó la puerta con un gesto vago.

—Déjame pasar.

Cole se desinfló, prácticamente.

—¿Entonces no?

—¿Qué crees tú? Ahora quítate.

Se observaron por unos segundos hasta que Cole gruñó, hastiado, y lo miró con una ira exagerada que hizo a Friday temer que moriría allí, en una sala mal decorada después de las horas de clases. Pero solo fue un momento. Cole se irguió, tosió y salió de la sala con un portazo que decía más que mil palabras.

El lunes iba a ser un infierno, sin duda. Friday salió después de unos segundos, tratando de no temblar de anticipación ante el peligro. Pero no pasó nada y salió de la escuela sin pena ni gloria, a encontrarse con un cielo gris y las primeras gotas ligeras de lluvia. No estaba lloviendo lo suficiente aún como para que fuera molesto o tuviera que temer que sus libros se mojaran, pero sabía que si no se apresuraba terminaría en medio del diluvio. Al menos podía caminar a casa, se dijo a sí mismo, no como Cole que debía esperar el bus por casi una hora todos los días. Debía estar odiándolo por haberlo hecho perder el tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo era su propia culpa.

Llegó a su casa cuando la lluvia se estaba afianzando. Los paraguas de sus hermanos ya estaban colgados afuera y el auto de sus papás estaba estacionado, así que ya debían estar haciendo planes para la cena. Entró a una casa cálida, donde su papá y su hermano mayor estaba discutiendo algo que estaban mostrando en la televisión, mientras su mamá, sentada en la mesa del comedor, anotaba rápidamente algo en una libreta. Al oírlo entrar, levantó la cabeza a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el colegio? —preguntó. Friday apenas le sonrió a su papá y a su hermano, que estaban demasiado enfrascados en su debate como para saludarlo apropiadamente.

—Igual que siempre —murmuró, sacándose la mochila de la espalda y estirándose. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa—. ¿Te ayudo a cocinar después?

—Por favor —dijo su mamá, sonriéndole—. Dile a Vivienne que baje.

Vivienne, encerrada en el baño como casi toda adolescente de catorce años un viernes en la noche, apenas hizo un ruido como respuesta. Friday pasó de largo a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y prendió su computador. No tenía mucho qué hacer con eso pero, siendo que era el día en que sus papás no lo perseguían preguntándole acerca de sus estudios, podía al menos tratar de hallar algo con lo que distraerse. Si no, quizás se pondría a dibujar. Tenía unos bosquejos de hacía días sin terminar.

La lluvia estaba sonando fuerte contra las tejas del techo y chocando insistentemente contra la ventana. Llovería todo el fin de semana, estaba seguro.

Tenía tres mensajes sin leer. June, que le preguntaba si le podía prestar sus apuntes de Historia y, como siempre, Herschel, que le preguntaba, en muchas mayúsculas y signos de exclamación innecesarios, si Cole había hablado con él. Friday titubeó. Si contestaba, solo alentaría a Herschel a seguir conversándole y no tenía ganas de aguantar el entusiasmo excesivo y la simpatía fuertemente deshonesta de su compañero de Botánica. Friday ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había tomado esa clase y el darse cuenta de que Herschel estaba en ella solo había aumentado su desgana.

Herschel era el comodín del mazo, prácticamente, en la jungla de la vida social de su escuela. Flotaba un poco entre todos los círculos sociales pero nunca lo suficiente como para decir que era amigo de todos, porque a fin de cuentas la mayor parte de los estudiantes y la mitad de los profesores rodaban los ojos cada vez que Herschel levantaba la mano en clases. El único grupo que aceptaba a Herschel era el de Cole, quien era, para cualquier descripción, su mejor amigo. Friday no sabía la historia de fondo y no le interesaba mucho, pero desde que había llegado a su colegio a los doce años, Herschel había caminado los mismos pasos que Cole daba. Si Cole le escupía en la cara a alguien, procedía a mirar a Herschel hasta que este hacía lo mismo siempre con un dejo de dubitación que hacía que todo el resto del grupo se riera entre dientes.

Este alguien usualmente era Friday. Herschel lo empujó dentro de un armario de limpieza antes de decirle hola y le robó los cuadernos solo para romperlos mucho antes de que Friday supiera su nombre entero. Herschel era el chihuahua de pelea de Cole y los demás, a ver de él, listo para rabiar y echar espuma por la boca a la orden de su dueño. Herschel tenía los dedos fracturados por golpes mal dados la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad estaba suspendido de clases por haber roto alguna ampolleta, haberse robado algo de una oficina o haberle reventado los neumáticos a algún profesor.

Herschel, flaquito y con ojos como el césped de primavera bajo el Sol, era medianamente temido por la población escolar. Una gran parte de la misma lo miraba con sorna, bufaban al verlo pasar el tiempo en los pasillos, hallando toda su forma de expresarse más que irritante, casi un insulto a los intentos de todos por mantener la paz. Creído, quizás, y Friday estaba en parte de acuerdo con esa visión. Herschel era, sin lugar a dudas, una persona muy pretenciosa.

También era muy hipócrita, pero solo Friday era receptáculo de esta cualidad suya. A los catorce años, luego de veintidós meses de usar a Friday como su bufón personal, Herschel al parecer tuvo un cambio de corazón y, de la nada, comenzó a tratar a Friday con inusitada amabilidad que luego se transformó en aspavientos demasiado entusiastas por caerle bien. Esto solo hizo que Cole, tal vez en un arranque asesino de celos, se desquitara más frecuentemente con Friday, a lo que Herschel solo de repente trataba de defenderlo pero nunca con la fuerza suficiente.

Miró el mensaje de nuevo. Respondió que sí. Herschel, casi inmediatamente, contestó de vuelta que Cole estaba muy enojado, y acompañó eso con una carita feliz que se sentía ligeramente burlona. Friday decidió no mandarle más mensajes y dedicar lo que quedaba antes de cenar a dibujar.

 

 

Tal como esperaba, el lunes seguía lloviendo y Cole al parecer lo quería muerto. Sus secuaces, a excepción de Herschel que había estado misteriosamente ausente durante esa mañana, no habían hallado nada mejor que trabar su casillero y dar vuelta su mochila en un momento de distracción. Al menos eran cosas indirectas y ninguno había decidido patearle las canillas hasta hacerlo estallar, lo que normalmente terminaba con alguno, usualmente Cole, con un ojo en tinta y Friday con el labio reventado.

No como que eso fuera soportable, tampoco.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves enojado —preguntó June mientras él trataba de ganarle la batalla a su casillero. Friday masculló algo ininteligible—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Un poco tarde para eso —espetó. El arrepentimiento fue inmediato pese a que June solo frunció un poco el ceño, se afirmó los pinches en el cabello y se fue con total dignidad, sin siquiera congraciarlo con una respuesta.

Al final no pudo abrir nunca su casillero, incluso con la ayuda aleatoria de algunos samaritanos. Ya iba tarde a clases, además, y tener que explicar que la razón de su tardanza era que un grupo de idiotas había roto su candado no sonaba como una muy buena idea. Suspiró, afirmando la frente contra el metal helado de la puerta de su casillero. Era el último periodo antes del almuerzo, que probablemente sería terrible porque era la hora en la que Cole solía encestar sus más grandes hazañas de tortura.

Decidió capear. Echó una mirada al pasillo desierto y a la salida al final del mismo y, sin dejar que la ansiedad lo dominara por completo, se apresuró allá. Si algún profesor lo veía, iba a correr, a la mierda todo. No estaba dispuesto a soportar ni quince minutos más de eso.

Puso un pie en la vereda que lo llevaba a la libertad, escuchó a alguien decir _oye_ y casi murió de un infarto. Se dio vuelta, listo con una excusa perfecta o listo para huir, pero solo se halló con Herschel al principio de las escaleras que acababa de bajar, completamente mojado y con un cigarrillo prendido entre los dedos. La osadía de fumar a dos metros de la escuela habría sido increíble en cualquier otra persona; en Herschel, era algo tan común como la lluvia que estaba cayendo encima del pueblo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó a la par que bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Era unos buenos centímetros más bajo que Friday y, mirándolo desde ese ángulo, el hecho de que estaba temblando de frío era muy aparente. Los dientes chuecos le castañeaban, y Friday lo halló interesante solo por el hecho de que, pese a estar lloviendo estruendosamente al punto que ya se sentía empapado, no hacía un frío particularmente insoportable.

—A mi casa.

Herschel sonrió en medio de fumarse su cigarro, que seguía milagrosamente seco aparte de unas cuantas gotas de humedad marcadas en el papel.

—Ah, capeando. Qué rebelde.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —replicó, mosqueado, empezando a caminar para alejarse de la escuela en caso de que alguien los viera. Herschel lo siguió.

—No sé. Estaba aburrido y quería fumarme un cigarro, pero adentro siempre me pillan. Luego te vi a ti.

—¿No vas a volver a entrar?

—Lo iba a hacer —dijo Herschel, adelantándose hasta estar caminando unos pasos frente a él, dándose vuelta a sonreírle— pero verte ser rebelde me dieron ganas de serlo, también.

—Ja-ja.

—Es en serio. ¿Quieres uno? —ofreció, indicando su cigarro—. Para que completes la pinta.

Lo aceptó solo porque decir que no se sentía un poco humillante. Odiaba los cigarrillos de Herschel, que siempre eran los más fuertes posibles, se duraban una eternidad y eran como inhalar carbón. No como que se fuera a quejar en voz alta—la vez que había comentado que sus cigarrillos le raspaban la garganta, Herschel simplemente había replicado _entonces no los fumes, para qué sufres_ pero de una forma tan burlona que Friday no había hallado nada más que hacer aparte de fumarse lo que quedaba en silencio.

—Ahora, dime, ¿de dónde viene esto? ¿Estuviste leyendo _El guardián entre el centeno_? ¿Quieres ser Holden Caulfield?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Algo más cultura pop, entonces. ¿Donnie Darko?

—Solo quise capear clases.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Cole es un hijo de puta.

Herschel no dijo nada por un rato. Terminó de fumar su cigarro, lo botó a un basurero errante y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Siempre me ha llamado la atención que ustedes dos se caigan tan mal pero igual se llaman por los nombres de pila.

—Es costumbre. A ti igual te llamo por el primer nombre.

—No —dijo Herschel, con una risita extraña, casi dolida—. No lo haces. Pero está bien, es también súper rebelde esto de llamar a todos como se te dé la gana…

—No estoy tratando de ser rebelde.

—Da igual. Qué bueno que capeaste, de todos modos.

Friday lo miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cole está enojado contigo por lo de June. Le dije que no era para tanto y que madurara, pero ya ves. Cosas imposibles y esa. No es como que mañana se le vaya a pasar, pero probablemente no estará en plena rabieta.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —preguntó, sin muchas ganas de responder al tema. Herschel tosió secamente.

—¿Siguiéndote? Nah. Es un país libre y puedo caminar a donde se me dé la gana, Friday.

Decidió no insistir. No era la primera vez que ocurría eso y el tono en que Herschel decía su nombre, parte como un insulto y a la vez como un extraño cumplido, le recordaba a una amenaza apenas tapada con cortesía, como almejas enterradas en la arena.

—¿De verdad Cole te pidió que hicieras eso? —preguntó Herschel de pronto, sin sonreír ni sonar como que estaba buscando algún chiste.

—Sí.

—Pero qué imbécil —dictaminó él, entonces—. Si todos sabemos que siempre andas mirándole las tetas a June.

—No hago eso —respondió de inmediato, inseguro de si se estaba defendiendo a sí mismo o el honor de su amiga. La peor parte era que no era completamente una acusación infundada, y la mirada poco impresionada de Herschel le decía que no era el único consciente de ello.

—Claro. Lo debo haber imaginado.

—¡De hecho!

—Al menos Cole lo admite.

—Pero yo no la miro —insistió, ya no del todo seguro de por qué. Herschel rodó los ojos con tanto ímpetu que se le podrían haber quedado atascados dentro de sus cuencas.

—No digo que andes salivando, tampoco, no sé por qué estás tan a la defensiva.

—¡No estoy salivando!

—¡Eso acabo de decir! Dios, Friday, para con la represión sexual, es raro.

—No voy a conversar esto contigo.

El teléfono de Herschel vibró y este lo sacó de su bolsillo, haciendo una mueca de asco ante lo que sea que hubiera recibido. Friday lo miró extrañado y él negó con la cabeza.

—Más reprimidos sexuales, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Terminó de fumarse su cigarro y lo botó al suelo, para la pronta irritación de Herschel. Muchos no entendían como era que Friday, callado y taciturno, podía conversar por más de cinco minutos con Herschel sin entrar en pánico ante el peligro inminente. La verdad era que, aparte de ciertas acciones desmedidas de años pasados y algunos rumores turbios, Herschel era más habladuría que acción. Era irritante en extremo y no parecía querer entender cuando ya no se quería hablar con él, pero estas no eran características dignas de alguien a quien temer. Más que temer por su vida, Friday temía por su sanidad mental.

Lo único que Friday quería de Herschel era que por favor lo dejara en paz, pero ya habían sido dos años de esto y no parecía ser que Herschel fuera a captar el mensaje en un futuro cercano.

Se preguntó si Herschel lo seguiría hasta su casa, lo que era muy angustiante en sí, pero cortó la duda a la mitad al hallarse incapaz de seguir caminando. Se detuvo y junto con él Herschel hizo lo mismo, dedicándole una mirada alarmada.

—¿Estás bien? Te pusiste como pálido…

Estaba sudando frío y no estaba seguro del por qué. Se dio vuelta a mirar a sus alrededores pero las calles estaban vacías, sin siquiera el ruido de los autos que pasaban por el pavimento húmedo, y hasta el sonido de la lluvia parecía estar siendo succionado por algún agujero negro que no podía ver. Las cosas se estaban cerrando a su alrededor y con cada uno de sus pestañeos podía oír estática entre sus oídos y en el centro de su cabeza.

Herschel estaba diciéndole algo pero no podía oírlo en absoluto. Lo agarró de la muñeca solo para tener algo tangible a lo que agarrarse. Tal vez se iba a desmayar, pensó erráticamente, pero seguía tan alerta como antes. Era solo que, de súbito, todo lo que existía en sus rededores estaba sordo y todo esos ruidos estaban dentro de él, mezclados entre sí en una mejunje imposible de entender.

—Cálmate —logró entenderle a Herschel solo al leerle los labios.

La estática se convirtió en un pitido intenso que lo hizo erizarse y apretar la muñeca de Herschel con más entereza, probablemente ocasionándole dolor. Miró los ojos trémulos de Herschel y notó que este ya no se veía solo confundido sino que estaba más bien horrorizado, mirando algo en su cara. Friday, con una presión descomunal en el pecho, se tocó el rostro y halló sangre. Le estaban sangrando las narices.

Algo le estaba hablando y no era Herschel. Sonaba desde dentro de sus tímpanos, callado y lejano, más un cuchicheo que una palabra normal, y el esfuerzo de tratar de entender qué decía parecía alejarlo cada vez más de la realidad hasta que Friday se sintió simplemente despegado de todo lo que existía fuera de él. Hasta Herschel se veía alienigena y falso, sus propias manos no se parecían a las suyas pese a que podía reconocerlas como tales.

Algo que no era completamente él lo estaba conduciendo en piloto automático, notó sin la emoción suficiente, angustiado ante esa misma insensibilidad.

—¿Friday? —preguntó Herschel una voz asustada y ligera. Era un poco reconfortante, notó con distracción.

—Estoy bien —dijo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Herschel lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Seguro? Porque casi me diste un infarto.

—Estoy… bien.

Estaba buscando algo. Soltó a Herschel, que procedió discretamente a sobarse la muñeca, y contempló la calle. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido, alienado de sí mismo, ignorando a Herschel que aún le cuestionaba si de verdad estaba todo bien.

—Tienes cara de loco.

Friday, sinceramente, se sentía muy demente por el momento pero casi lo podía disfrutar. Se sentía más en su piel que en sus órganos internos, como la capa encima de algo más importante que lo estaba conduciendo con firmeza hacia algo que lo llamaba con fervor. El camino estaba descrito con claridad en su mente y lo debía seguir, sí, pero aún así Friday, quién era él en su totalidad, no podía no cuestionarse _qué mierda está pasando_.

Estaba aterrado.

—Necesito ir allá —dijo, apuntando sin mucha fuerza a una dirección en general. Herschel arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿A dónde?

—Allá.

—Okay, voy a necesitar más información que esto. Allá puede ser a la siguiente avenida o literalmente a Nueva York.

Friday comenzó a caminar sin explicar. Herschel, no sin bufar antes, lo siguió diligentemente, casi pisándole los talones, todavía preguntando a dónde exactamente estaba yendo y si estaba seguro de ir a dónde fuera, considerando que tenía la cara cubierta de sangre.

—¿No te quieres sentar un rato, al menos?

No respondió. Dobló bruscamente en una esquina y escuchó a Herschel quejarse ruidosamente de algo, sus pasos todavía resonando atrás de él. Era una especie de consuelo saber que no estaba solo en medio de esta locura incomprensible, con lo que sea que lo estuviera controlando como su única compañía. Caminó por calles que no conocía hasta cruzar el puente entre ambos distritos de la ciudad, donde el río estaba casi desbordándose con la intensidad de la lluvia, y llegó a avenidas que no conocía y que apenas recordaba de paseos de infancia y de viajes fortuitos con sus padres.

—¿Puedes caminar más lento, mínimo? ¡No todos somos jirafas como tú!

Se detuvo y Herschel chocó contra él con una maldición escupida entre dientes. Estaban frente a un edificio de a lo menos veinte pisos, amplio y a medio construir. Carecía de puertas y ventanas y los materiales de construcción estaban abandonados por todo el campo rodeado por un reja alta que sostenía un letrero que leía, muy elocuentemente, _no entrar_. Se veía, sin lugar a dudas, viejo y destruido por el paso del tiempo, lleno de grafitis y basuras varias. Friday podía imaginar a algunos vagabundos y otros pocos drogadictos alojándose adentro durante tiempos de clima inclemente.

—Sé que ser rebelde se siente muy bien pero esto es francamente una exageración —murmuró Herschel.

—Debo entrar.

—¿Me estás escuchando, siquiera?

La reja estaba atada con cadenas y varios candados de diferentes tamaños y niveles de vejez. Las movió un poco, sin efecto, y finalmente miró la reja. Era alta y terminaba en puntas, pero tenía suficientes apoyos horizontales como para que trepar no fuera imposible. Tomó un respiro, se limpió la sangre de la cara con la manga del suéter y se dejó sentir enloquecido por un segundo. No quería hacer eso. Se iba a terminar matando.

Puso ambas manos en la reja.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —preguntó Herschel con incredulidad pura en la voz—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ayúdame a subir.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Te vas a matar allí adentro. ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahí, de todos modos?

Friday no podía explicar porque no sabía el por qué. Era solo algo dentro de él que se lo estaba exigiendo, que hacía a su cabeza querer estallar ante el menor intento de resistencia. Comenzó a subir por sí solo, músculos ardiendo ante el esfuerzo de no resbalar en el metal húmedo y de batallar con el peso de su mochila. El descenso al otro lado de la reja fue menos elegante y, casi en los últimos metros, se dejó caer en su espalda sin mucho espectáculo. Al ponerse de pie, cubierto de barro y jadeando, Herschel lo estaba mirando desde afuera, frío.

—Friday, eres un imbécil —anunció sin mucha emoción, empezando el ascenso también. Lo hizo más aprisa que Friday, lo que en otro momento probablemente lo habría irritado, especialmente porque Herschel logró caer en sus pies en lugar de como una piedra. Sus rodillas debían haber resentido el impacto, pero si fue así Herschel pretendió que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo—. Ya. Estamos dentro. ¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Tienes un cadáver enterrado o qué?

No estaba seguro de a dónde, en realidad, porque abruptamente lo que sea que hubiera dominando su cerebro se había desecho como en una explosión de escarchilla, dejándolo abandonado a la angustia del momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Trastabilló con sus propias palabras, sintiéndose observado y temeroso, todavía tiritando por el nerviosismo. Herschel, a su lado, temblaba de frío y lo miraba como se mira a un aparato electrodoméstico cuando se niega a funcionar como corresponde.

—Te estoy hablando.

—¡Te oigo, te oigo! Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

Si estaba allí, era por una razón. Eso no se había sentido como un acceso de esquizofrenia, aunque quizás la negativa a pensar eso era una muestra más de su desquicio creciente. Y si realmente hubiera sido un momento de locura, no tenía sentido que hubiera ido a parar a un lugar tan lúgubre en específico, especialmente porque no lo conocía. Apenas recordaba el camino de vuelta a su casa. Esto estaba más cerca de la casa de Herschel que de la suya propia.

—¿Vamos a explorar? —preguntó tentativamente, no muy dispuesto a ir solo ahora que sí podía sentir su propio miedo. Herschel lo miró impávido.

—¿En serio?

—Pues ya que estamos aquí…

—Aún tienes sangre en la cara.

Se la limpió. Herschel no parecía contentado.

—Y cara de fantasma, pero hablemos de novedades. ¿Para qué quieres entrar ahí?

—¿Para… ver?

Herschel suspiró, notoriamente cansado. Aun así, no se movió y solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya qué no hay de otra. Te sigo para que no te maten, ¿te parece? —dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Friday sonrió de vuelta, agradecido de no tener que confrontar lo que fuera ese lugar solo.

Comenzó a andar y Herschel lo siguió de cerca, y ambos observaron el salón principal del edificio con curiosidad. Estaba empapado, sin ninguna clase de ornamentación, desprovisto de todo, oscuro y lleno de basura. Había gente que vivía ahí de vez en cuando. Era obvio.

—Te apuesto a que nos pillaremos a algún viejo indigente y loco, hablando acerca del Tercer Reich.

—Sería interesante…

Herschel se rió entre dientes.

—Hasta que nos amenace con una botella de vodka rota, sí —y, dicho eso, lo empujó un poco por el hombro—. Andando.

Subieron las escaleras destrozadas por el tiempo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de los pisos superiores. Herschel evitaba las laderas y las ventanas y Friday revisaba cada recoveco que veía, algo desalentado ante la apariencia desértica del lugar. Lo único que había eran ratones en ciertos lugares, que chillaban y se escabullían a sus escondites a medida que ellos avanzaban por los pasillos. No había puertas en ningún lugar, por lo que podían ver, lo que hizo particularmente llamativo que en el piso nueve sí hubiera una, torpemente ensamblada.

Friday codeó a Herschel, que estaba distraído mirando los ratones acurrucados en una esquina.

—Mira ahí —Apuntó a la puerta al costado del pasillo, rodeada de otros umbrales desnudos. Herschel chasqueó la lengua.

—No me da buena espina, qué quieres que te diga —susurró Herschel, acercándose de todos modos. Friday hizo eco de sus pisadas y Herschel, sin muchas dudas, abrió la puerta un poco. No se veía nada más que oscuridad adentro—. Creo que esta perilla me dio tétanos, Friday.

—¿Alcanzas a ver algo?

—No —dijo y la abrió un poco más, pero aún así lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era gracias a la tenue luz del cuarto en el que se encontraban—. Tengo una idea.

Herschel, después de solo revolver por unos instantes, sacó su celular e iluminó lo que podía de la habitación con su luz, comenzando a adentrarse. Friday lo siguió de cerca, aguantando las ganas de agarrarse de su suéter, lamentándose de haber tenido la brillante idea de seguir con sus ideas dementes.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó al sentir algo arrastrarse a un lado del lugar. Antes de poder responder, unas tres ratas corrieron alrededor de sus pies, logrando que Herschel saltara de la sorpresa y que él tuviera que contener un grito de disgusto. La puerta atrás suyo, en la confusión del breve terror, se cerró suavemente.

—¿¡Por qué cerraste la puerta!? —chilló Herschel, tratando de iluminar todo lo posible y aferrándose al costado del suéter de Friday, aparentemente sin su misma timidez para hacer lo mismo.

—¡Se cerró sola!

—¡Sola mis pelotas, ni brisa hay aquí adentro!

Lo que se hubiera movido antes se arrastró de nuevo, más obviamente, y ambos quedaron en silencio. Lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era la tormenta descomunal de afuera, la respiración rápida de Herschel, la suya y una tercera, que sonaba apenas ligeramente más acompasada y otro poco más aguda. Había alguien con ellos, mirándolos, y la luz que ofrecía el teléfono de Herschel temblaba tan fuertemente que Friday estaba seguro de que eso ya no era solo producto del frío.

—¿Puedes abrir la puerta de nuevo? —preguntó Herschel, quedo. Friday tanteó el aire atrás suyo, en busca del metal húmedo, pero solo halló aire.

—Podría si me soltaras.

Herschel titubeó por un instante y dejó de ir de su suéter. La tercera persona con ellos se movió una vez más, insistente, y Friday tuvo la idea de que quizás quería que la vieran. Buscó la puerta en la oscuridad y la encontró rápidamente, pero lo que fuera que había allí se estaba arrastrando continuamente y Friday dudó. Los monstruos no existían, se dijo, y este era un muy mal lugar para un asesino serie buscando a sus víctimas. Aun así, tornó la perilla, pensando que quizás afuera podrían llamar a la policía o volver con más gente, pero la halló cerrada. Solo se podía abrir por fuera.

Esto le decía dos cosas muy importantes: quien fuera que estuviera ahí estaba encerrado en contra de su voluntad y, además, ahora ellos estaban con él.

—¿No funciona? —murmuró Herschel, con calma inusitada. Friday no dijo nada, solo le dio otra vuelta inútil—. Okay, entonces.

—¿Qué vas a…?

Herschel iluminó una esquina específica con su teléfono, aún temblando como un conejo con hipotermia. Friday se tensó, esperando algún desquiciado o, contrario a su razonamiento anterior, una bestia asquerosa dispuesta a succionarles el alma, pero no halló ninguno de los dos, no completamente. Allí, mirándolos con cautela, había una chica rubia, de pelo enmarañado y cara sucia, arrodillada en el suelo y presionada contra la pared, vestida precariamente para el clima con solo un vestido viejo. Se veía menos asustada que ambos, a decir verdad, y sus ojos contraídos ante la luz parecían más desconfiados que temerosos.

Se quedaron callados por largo rato. Herschel retrocedió un poco hacia atrás, echó una mirada a toda la habitación y luego, sin ni un segundo de duda, empujó a Friday para que diera un paso al frente, dejándolo más cerca de la chica. Se veía un poco mayor que ellos, si debía apostar solo por las apariencias, lo que era injusto porque Herschel se veía de doce, con suerte. Más allá de eso, lo que más lo sorprendía era el temple con el que los estaba contemplando. No estaba sorprendida  en lo más mínimo y hasta parecía levemente impaciente con ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, más por su propia timidez ante su presencia que por algún interés por ayudarla. Escuchó a Herschel suspirar con hastío atrás de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada y usando su celular para iluminarla, dejando a Friday y a esa chica sumidos en la oscuridad nuevamente—. ¡Oye…!

—Si te asesina es selección natural. Déjame intentar abrir esto. Tú háblale, mientras.

Volvió su atención al lugar donde antes había estado la muchacha, pero la oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de sus rodillas cubiertas de cicatrices.

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? —repitió. La chica solo dejó ir unos pocos segundos de silencio.

—Faith.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Herschel antes de que Friday pudiera presentarlos a ambos—. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Faith no respondió. Herschel dejó su teléfono en el suelo y rebuscó algo en su mochila, que Friday no logró ver en la luz tenue, y volvió a trabajar en la puerta.

—N-No sé.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, sacudiéndose el vestido de la tierra suelta en el mismo. Debía tener frío, dedujo Friday, descalza y precariamente vestida en medio de una tormenta, que se había mantenido firme desde que habían entrado a ese edificio. Miró a Herschel, que aún trabajaba diligentemente en abrir la puerta. Friday no estaba del todo seguro de si podía confiarle esa tarea, pero Herschel se veía bastante seguro de su capacidad para lograrlo.

Friday se quitó el suéter, tratando de sacudirse la vergüenza de tal gesto, y se lo extendió a Faith, que solo lo miró sin expresión por unos segundos antes de recibirlo. No dijo ni una palabra de gracias, pero Friday asumió que era algo arrogante de su parte esperar tal cosa en la situación en la que la había hallado. Intentó no tiritar ante el frío ni arrepentirse demasiado de su decisión de no llevar un abrigo a la escuela. Herschel se puso de pie y los miró sin revelar nada y, sin decir palabra aún, abrió la puerta.

—Abracadabra.

—Engreído —murmuró Friday. Herschel simplemente sonrió.

—Vamos, o me van a tener que amputar los dedos del pie —dijo, y luego añadió, con un vistazo significativo a las prendas de Faith— y a ella las piernas enteras. Andando, galán.

Friday decidió no responder a la afrenta y dejó pasar a Faith antes que él, ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Herschel. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que enfrascarse en una pelea.

Salir del edificio fue más difícil que investigarlo en primer lugar, primariamente porque tenía mil escaleras y mil pasillos y al parecer diferentes salidas. Terminaron escapando el lugar por una puerta de emergencia en la parte de atrás, pero Friday estaba tan aliviado a esas alturas de no estar adentro de ese lugar que no le importaba mucho tener que rodear el edificio para poder llegar de vuelta a la reja principal. Ya estaba oscureciendo y, sumado a la lluvia, las calles ya estaban oscuras y solo iluminadas por la luz naranja de los faroles.

Herschel miró la reja con preocupación y luego se volvió hacia Friday, que de inmediato entendió el problema. Faith, por su parte, solo avanzó unos cuantos pasos temblorosos y los miró contemplativa.

—Paso yo primero, tú la ayudas y yo la recibo. ¿Te parece? —preguntó Herschel y Friday asintió. Sonaba razonable y Faith no dijo nada al respecto, lo que era casi una confirmación de su consentimiento para proceder de este modo. Herschel cruzó sin muchos problemas, solo tropezándose un poco al caer, y Friday ayudó a Faith a llegar un poco más alto que lo que habría llegado sola, dándole algo de soporte desde abajo y teniendo problemas para decidir a dónde mirar para no acabar siendo acusado de depravado por Herschel.

Herschel, inusualmente suave, tomó una mano de Faith y la ayudó a bajar tomándola desde la cintura, curiosamente no avergonzado ante esto. Friday cruzó rápidamente, ya irritado con la lluvia que caía insistentemente. Una vez estaba al otro lado, Herschel sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar algo rápidamente. Friday sintió un ardor incómodo en su pecho.

—¿A quién estás llamando?

Herschel levantó una ceja.

—¿A quién crees tú? La policía.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Se miraron por un momento. Herschel, con el pelo mojado pegado a la cara y la expresión más irritada que Friday hubiera visto en su rostro alguna vez, y él, probablemente un poco más pálido de lo normal, casi translúcido.

—¿Disculpa?

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —espetó Herschel, apretando su teléfono peligrosamente fuerte—. Acabamos de encontrar una chica _secuestrada_ dentro de un edificio abandonado, ¿y no quieres llamar a la policía? ¿Acaso tienes mierda en el cerebro?

Tenía que darle un punto a Herschel, porque tenía razón. Llamar a las autoridades era lo que tenía más sentido en esta situación, pero había algo inexplicable pero poderosamente convincente que evitaba que pudiera tomar esa decisión con tanta ligereza. Era el sentimiento de antes, notó, pero diluido con sus propias emociones. Quería deshacerse de esto, de ella, irse a su casa y fingir que esto no había sucedido, pero por el otro lado no podía lograr convencerse a sí mismo de que debía hacer eso.

—¿Cuál es tu idea, entonces? —siguió Herschel, levantando un poco la voz. Le recordaba mucho a cuando ambos habían tenido trece años y Herschel aún se burlaba de su falta de amigos. El recuerdo solo hizo que su garganta empezara a arder.

—¿No te parece raro, todo esto? —inquirió, mirando brevemente a Faith. Herschel frunció el ceño con más impetu—. ¿Ni un poco?

—No quita que debemos llamar a la policía. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

—Creo que d-deberías escuchar a Friday —interrumpió Faith. Friday sonrió a la vez que Herschel la miraba con abrupta desconfianza, dejando de lado su furia de hacia unos instantes.

—¿Ves? No puedes forzarla.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —dijo Herschel, más calmado pero cauteloso.

Friday pensó. Algo lo estaba dirigiendo, lo podía sentir, y el modo en que Faith lo estaba observando solo lo hacía más seguro de que esto no era tan simple como dejarla en alguna estación de policía e irse a cenar a su casa, como si nada. Más encima, hacer eso parecía extremadamente insensible.

—¿Puedes llevártela tú?

Herschel apretó los dientes.

—Ándate a la mierda.

—Pero…

—No puedo creer esto.

—No puedo llevarla a mi casa…

—¿Y yo sí?

—¿No puedes?

Herschel entornó los ojos.

—Solo por hoy. Y me la debes.

Friday sonrió y miró a Faith, que parecía solo un poco más calmada que antes.

—Me devuelves mi suéter mañana —dijo a Herschel, que se alzó de hombros.

—Si me importa lo suficiente. Ya, vamos. Me estoy congelando y me cansé de ver tu cara —y, dicho eso, empezó a andar con Faith tras suyo, que solo se volvió una vez a ver a Friday, que no estaba del todo seguro de cómo proceder desde ahí.

Debía irse a su casa. Ya era bastante tarde y debía secar su ropa.

La cabeza le dolía un poco.


End file.
